Round 19 2012
West Coast were strangled by Fremantle's pressure, managing just one goal in the first half and seven for the match, outscored by Dockers skipper Matt Pavlich who took advantage of Darren Glass's absence to kick eight. Daniel Kerr played a lone hand in the middle with 36 possessions and 11 clearances. Summary Goals: 'Darling 2, Hams, Hurn, Lynch, Naitanui '''Best: '''Kerr, Waters, Gaff, Schofield '''Injuries: '''Sheppard (corked thigh) '''Sub: '''Swift for Sheppard (corked thigh) in the third quarter '''Milestones: '''Brown 50th game '''Records: '''WCE lowest score vs Fremantle Named sides In: Brown, Swift Out: Glass (susp), Rosa (jaw) Club Champion votes From the coach "Today was a lot of blocking (the ruckmen), third man up and they really bodied our ruckmen up hard. It was always 2-v-1 without our ruckmen getting a run at it. That is not saying it was against the rules but they worked really hard on that. But that hasn't happened over the last four weeks, it happened today. We should still do better regardless of hw clear the taps are that our ruckmen are getting. "It is hard to say exactly what (contested possession shortfall) is. We are aware of that and it is something we have to address. We don't have a lot of options at the moment but there are other things we will have to look at trying. "...I think it is like anything - when your intensity is not there you are vulnerable. I think our players were accountable to each other in that regard. They didn't work well enough in setting up like we normally would or as good as we can. We are happy for teams to come and have a crack at that. The trend is that we will be ready for it."''The West Australian (6 August 2012, p.GAM16), "Word for word" From the papers The West Australian "The first term on Saturday was an arm wrestle, but one that Fremantle won, outscoring the Eagles four goals to one. The second quarter was one of Fremantle dominance that was only half translated on to the scoreboard. The Eagles were held goalless, but Fremantle kicked just three - and one of them came from Pavlich in the final minute. But the floodgates opened in the third term when West Coast, in their bid to add to a paltry first-half goal and bridge a five-goal gap, set about being more offensive through the midfield. But while they scored, they got opened up at the other end. Few players are blessed with Pavlich's size, skill, athleticism and footy smarts and, now back as a power forward, he has, if anything, improved his work body-on-body. Mackenzie was the victim. Three of Pavlich's first four goals were the result of great kicks and expert body positioning from the champ."The West Australian (6 August 2012), "Pav the killer as Eagles monstered": https://thewest.com.au/sport/fremantle-dockers/pav-the-killer-as-eagles-monstered-ng-ya-303650 WAFL results '''Round 20 (4-5 August) Swan Districts (Embley, Newman) vs Peel (Lycett) South Fremantle vs Perth (Smith, McInnes, Tunbridge) Bye: East Fremantle, Subiaco, West Perth, East Perth Foxtel Cup Grand Final (2 August) Claremont (Weedon, Stevenson, McGovern) def. Werribee Injury list In the lead-up to the round the following players were listed as injured: References http://afltables.com/afl/stats/games/2012/081820120804.html http://www.afl.com.au/match-centre/2012/19/fre-v-wce 2012 19 2012 19